


lust,

by eaintdarkside



Category: Hell or High Water (2016)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Triggers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: *WARNING* Incest, Trigger, pwp





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBSB/gifts).



> 비비님 썰 보고 꼭 써보고 싶다구 시작했지만 금썰을 죄다 망쳐버렸다구 함미다... 재송해오...(또르륵)  
> 야하다는 코멘트는 제발... 스탑플리즈...  
> 일정 기간이 지나면 로그인 전용으로 돌려둘개오. 소재가 넘... 트리거라... (흐린눈)

태너는 커다란 손에 떠밀려 침대에 누웠는데 반사적으로 상대를 쳐내려다 멈추었다. 대충 넘겨두는 긴 머리카락이 이마위로 흐르고, 토비는 때묻은 셔츠를 빠르게 벗었다.

시작은 펍이였다. 마트에 갔다가 잠깐 펍에 들러 맥주를 마시던 태너는 옆자리에 앉아있던 남자가 낄낄거리며 헤이 태너. 잘 지냈어?로 시작하는 인삿말을 적당히 무시했다. 심심하다 못해 지루한 이 동네는 주고받을 이야기라곤 축구 아니면 시시껄렁한 가쉽거리가 전부였다. 남은 맥주를 빠르게 들이켜고 일어나려는데 예의 그 남자가 얼굴을 붙이고 속삭인 낮은 목소리에 멈추었다. 뭐라고? 하고 대꾸하자 상대는 웃음을 감추지 못하고 다시 이야기했다.

\- 네 동생 말이야. 뒷구멍 죽인다고 소문났다고.

집에 돌아와 상황을 물으니 토비는 태연히 인정했다. 가끔 몸 달으면 자고 왔어. 태너는 푹 꺼진 의자에 앉아 이야기를 들으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래? 키가 큰 남자는 벽에 기대어 서 질문했다. 왜, 형도 하게?

잠깐 두 사람 사이에 적막이 흘렀다. 그림자 속에 반쯤 가려진 눈이 가만히 토비를 응시한다. 그리고 웃었다. 처음엔 정말 웃긴다는 의미의 웃음이었지만 이내 광기가 어렸고, 태너는 자리에서 일어나 토비를 잡아 끌고 침실로 들어갔다. 키가 큰 남자는 구부정하게 몸을 굽히고 태너를 따랐다. 그리고 침대 앞에 도착했을 때 그를 밀치고 위에 올라탔다. 예상못한 반격에 둥글게 뜬 눈을 내려다보며 토비는 때묻은 셔츠를 벗었다. 태너는 실실 웃기 시작했다.

"그래 동생아. 뭘 하려고?"  
"한 판 하자는 거 아니였어?"

투명한 녹색 눈동자가 번득였다. 토비는 저 표정을 잘 알았다. 때문에 손을 뻗어 태너의 어깨를 눌렀다.

"기다려."  
"야. 너 같으면,"  
"기다리라고."

태너의 말을 자르며 재빨리 벨트를 푼다. 그 와중 하체를 꾹 눌러 상대의 체온을 찾았다. 점점 단단해지고 부풀어 오르는 그것은 빠른 속도로 뜨거워지고 있었다. 토비는 바지를 잡아당겨 침대 아래로 던져버리고 몸을 굽혀 태너의 하의를 잡아내렸다. 뭐라 반응할 틈도 없이 속옷까지 당겨지고 민감한 부위는 덥고 습한곳에 물린다. 흘러내린 머리칼이 아랫배를 간지럽혔다. 태너는 급한 숨을 들이마셨다.

축축하고 물컹한 혀가 중심을 빨아당긴다. 아, 하는 앓는 소리가 절로 새어나온다. 태너는 침대에 누워 허덕이다 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 낄낄낄하는 소리는 이내 거친 숨소리가 섞인 신음으로 변질됐다.

"XX, 어서 이런 걸 배웠니."

허스키한 목소리가 질문한다. 길고 넓적한 혀가 예민한 피부 위를 쓸고 선단을 찔러댔다. 물건은 충분히 단단해졌다. 토비는 타이밍을 잡아 몸을 일으켰다. 중심을 핥으며 제 뒤를 대충 풀어둔채였다. 태너의 것을 잡아 구멍에 맞춘다.

"혼자잖아."

허리를 낮추자 태너의 성기 끝이 좁은 곳으로 밀려들어갔다. 갑작스런 쾌감에 미간을 마구 찌푸린다. 토비의 큰 손이 태너의 어깨를 잡아 눌렀다. 벌어진 입에선 빠르고 가쁜 숨이 이어졌다. 갈라지는 소리로 말을 이었다.

"풀데는 없고."

옴싹달싹 못하게 된 태너는 예상 못한 플레이에 번질대는 눈을 맞춘다. 당장이라도 뒤집어 엎고 박고 싶었지만 토비의 악력으로 보건데 쉬 엎긴 힘들터였다. 그보다 지금 상황이 마음에 들었다. 토비가 허리를 더 내린다. 엉성하게 풀린지라 조임이 강했다. 태너는 욕지기를 내뱉는다. 긁히는듯한 신음과 함께 동생의 몸이 나머지를 완전히 삼켰다. 짧은 탄성과 함께 긴 허리가 느리게 원을 그렸다.

"그래서... 아윽,"

조금씩 허리를 띄우며 움직인다. 느끼는 곳을 찾고 있는 것이다. 토비는 태너의 목덜미에 입술을 묻은 채 헉헉대는 숨소리를 흘렸다.

"펍에서 아무나 꼬셨구만."  
"박히면 그만이니까."

말이 끝남과 동시에 귓가에 비음섞인 탄식이 흘러나왔다.

"아, 아아... 하윽!"

스팟을 찾았는지 둥근 엉덩이가 왼편으로 뒤틀리고 허리를 치댄다. 땀에 젖은 이마가 들렸다. 쾌감으로 충혈된 눈이 태너와 맞닿고, 남자는 상체를 일으켜 빠른 속도로 몸을 흔들기 시작했다.

"XX!"

토비의 허리를 쥔 손끝이 하얗게 곱았다. 긴 머리칼이 흔들린다. 토비는 몸을 젖혀 뒷손으로 태너의 허벅지를 잡아쥐었다.

"아, 거기! 거ㄱ... 아윽!"

벌어진 입술에선 평소엔 상상도 못한 소리가 흐른다. 좋아, 더, 태너, 제발, 박아, 더 빨리. 자극당한 전립선덕분에 내부는 점점 미끄러워진다. 검붉은 성기를 꽉 조이는 안쪽은 장액으로 질척이는 소릴 내고, 본인이 무슨 소리를 하는지 모르는 듯 토비는 너무 크다는 둥, 기분 좋다는 둥 지껄이고 있었다.

"XX, 동생아. 그간 이걸 다른 놈들 좋으라고 했단 말이지?"

쾌락으로 흐려진 시선이 태너를 내려다본다. 허리를 격하게 움직이며 토비는 오른쪽 입술을 끌어올렸다.

"XX 박혔지. 왜. 더 잘 쑤실 수 있어?"

순간 두툼한 손이 튀어나와 토비의 목을 잡아챘다. 컥, 하는 소리와 함께 그대로 침대에 눌린다. 젖은 머리카락이 얼굴과 이마에 엉키고, 태너는 왼손으로 토비의 긴 허벅지를 잡아 올렸다.

"당연하지. 더 X같이 해줄 수도 있어."

번들대는 눈이 짓눌린 남자를 내려다본다. 하체를 쳐올린다. 동시에 뭉툭한 손 끝이 토비의 기도를 눌렀다. 숨이 막히며 정신이 더 아득해졌다. 토비는 마른 입술을 벌려 허덕인다. 스팟이 어딘지 파악한 남자는 고의로 그 쪽만 찔러댔다. 하얀 비부 사이로 노골적인 물건이 처박힌다. 이미 한 번 쾌락에 젖은 말초신경은 더한 자극에 쉽게 달아올랐다. 비부를 드나드는 성기의 주름까지 느껴질 것 같다. 토비는 강한 악력에서 빠져나오려 몸을 뒤틀어보지만 소용없었다. 입을 뻐끔거리며 공기를 구하지만 태너의 손아귀 힘은 더 강해질 뿐이었다.

퍽퍽,하는 움직임과 함께 접합부에서 노골적인 젖은 소음이 울렸다. 토비의 다리가 힘없이 흔들리고, 번들대는 성기는 남자를 한계까지 몰고 갔다. 차단당한 산소와 꽉 조여오는 아랫배. 토비는 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 태너의 팔을 잡아쥔다. 멈추라는 의미가 아니었다. 격한 움직임으로 빨갛게 달아오른 남자가 허덕이는 토비를 내려다본다. 새파란 눈동자는 온통 물기에 덮혀 있었다. 그 가련함. 그 애처로울 정도의 가련함. 태너는 극렬하게 끓어오르는 무언가를 느끼며 동생의 머리채를 잡아쥐었다. 커다랗게 열린 동공이 그의 한계가 다왔음을 말하고 있었다.

"더 조여. 더."

빠른 속도로 자극하는 성기. 차단당한 호흡. 머리카락을 뽑을 듯 세게 잡고 있던 태너가 토비의 머리를 거칠게 가슴에 끌어안았다. 대량의 산소가 폐에 들어차고, 단단한 중심이 깊숙히 박혔다. 내부에 뜨거운 무언가가 스며드는 것이 느껴진 순간, 토비도 몸을 떨며 태너의 배 위로 사정했다.


End file.
